Tori's baby
by dancefan93
Summary: When Tori is raped and bears a child, all of her friends are there to help. One person espeically helps; Jade. Tori's future doesn't go as she planned it, but it's worth it.


Tori walked into school and right to her locker. Andre came up behind her and covered her eyes. Tori just froze and didn't say anything. Andre uncovered her eyes and turned her around.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Andre looked at her and noticed a bruise on her forehead and arm. "Tori, what happened?"

"Nothing Andre; please I just want to be alone." She went into a janitor's closet, locked the door, and began to cry. Her make-up began to smear and you could see more bruises. She heard a light tapping on the door.

"Tori, may I come in? I want to help you."

"You can't. You can't undo what's happened."

"Tori, tell me what happened." Beck and Jade were walking by and stopped to see what was going on.

"Andre, what's wrong with Vega?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. I saw a bruise on her arm and forehead. When I asked what was wrong, she said nothing and locked herself in here."

"Let me try." Beck said. He knocked on the door. "Tori, it's Beck. Please open up."

"I don't want anyone to see me."

"That makes two of us." Jade said bitterly as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Jade, please, Tori, I know something's wrong. If you don't open the door, then I'll pick the lock." There was the sound of the lock opening. Beck walked in along with Andre and Jade. Beck got down on his knees in front of Tori. She had her head buried in her arms that were resting on her knees. "Tori look at me." Tori slowly brought her head up and they all saw the bruises. Beck's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, Andre dropped his backpack and went next to her, and Jade dropped her coffee out of shock.

"Vega, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked last night. I was walking home and three guys attacked me. I tried to run but they grabbed me. Two held me down while the other one beat me. They rotated for I think an hour. They were boys from my old school. They said that if I go here then I don't need my pretty face." Andre gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. Beck got up and headed toward his car. They all followed him. "Beck?" Beck turned around. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find those bastards and give them a piece of my mind." Tori flung herself at him. She hugged him and pleaded him not to. "Tori I'm not going to let them get away with this."

"Beck, please don't. If they find out I told than they'll do worse damage." Beck looked at her and sighed. He hugged her tight as she cried into his chest.

"Okay, okay, for you I won't do anything."

"Thank you."

"But, we will look out for you. Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat, and I. I'll even get Jade to."

"Beck, I've never been this scared."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Tori let go of Beck and wiped her eyes. "Come on, we can't be late to class." They went to class. The whole day, Beck kept an eye on Tori. She seemed down the whole day. When school finally ended, Tori ran to her locker and got her things. She tried to get out the building but Beck stopped her. "I'll walk you home." He took her books and began to walk her home. When they got to her house, she took her books and brought them inside.

"You can come in if you want." She searched the house. "Good no one's home." She to the kitchen, went the cabinets, and got a bottle out. It was vodka. Beck sprang up from the couch and grabbed the bottle before she could take a sip.

"This doesn't solve your problems." He pointed to the bottle. She reached for the bottle.

"What do you even care?" Beck put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"I do care, Tori. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah okay, I don't know why you care. I mean you have Jade." Beck looked at her wide eyed.

"You think that just because I'm with Jade, I can't care about you. Tori, something else happened last night, now what is it?" Tori sat down on the couch. She sighed heavily.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand why it's terrible."

"What happened Tori and why is it terrible."

"Because it wasn't romantic!"

Chapter 2

It took Beck a minute or two to comprehend what Tori had just said. Then it hit him.

"OH MY GOD! Tori, I'm so sorry." He went over and hugged her tight. She cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. After half an hour, Beck realized that Tori had fallen asleep. Have been at her house many times, he knew where her room was. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He gently placed her in her bed and covered her with a blanket. As he got back downstairs, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey, Jade is something wrong."

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I'm bored."

"I can't I walked Tori home and she fell asleep, I don't want to leave her alone."

"Oh, then I'll come over there."

"No Jade, you don't have to… hello. And she hung up." Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Ten minutes later, Jade arrived at Tori's house.

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay. She told me what else happened last night. I swear if I see those boys, I'll kill them." Jade became instantly concerned.

"Beck, are you okay? I've never seen you like this."

"I've never had a friend get beat and assaulted before." Beck quickly put his hand over his mouth. Jade looked at him wide eyed.

"W-What? That happened to Tori; Tori Vega; the girl sleeping upstairs."

"Yes, I can't believe I just told you that. Now I suppose that as soon as she wakes up, you'll torture her about it."

"Beck, the only thing I'm going to do is make sure she's okay. I can't believe that happened to her. She's like the nicest person I know." Jade said sitting back.

"I know, I wish there was something I could for her."

"You can leave here right now, Beck! I can't believe you. I told you that in confidence. I can't believe you would tell Jade." Tori said as she came down the stairs.

"Tori it was an accident. I didn't mean to tell her. Relax, please."

"No Beck, I want you out of my house and take your girlfriend with you." Back and Jade turned to leave. Beck stopped at the doorway and turned back. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka bottle. "Put it back."

"Not a chance, like I said you're not hurting yourself." Beck left the house and Tori collapsed on the couch.

"Why did you take the bottle?"

"She tried to drink this before." Jade looked back at the house. She had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. She didn't know what it was but she did know it was bad. She decided to follow Beck anyway. Twenty minutes later, Jade was in front of Tori's house again. She knew something was wrong. She was about to knock when she heard screaming from the other side of the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Tori, Tori, what's going on in there." She heard a big crash. "Tori, answer me." She took out her cell phone and called Beck. "Beck, you have to get over to Tori's right now. Something's wrong. I don't know, I came over to make sure was okay, and I heard screaming and when I called for her I heard a crash."

"Okay, listen I'm on my way, try and get in there but don't hurt yourself."

"Okay, hurry, Beck." She hung up and banged on the door.

"What did you call the cops, you bitch." She heard on the other side. She tried to ram the door down but had no luck. She was freaking out now; she knew that she had to get in there. She noticed a window was open. It led to the second floor. She climbed through and crept down the stairs. She saw the boys that attacked her last night in her living room. She noticed that they had the front door blocked. She also noticed that Tori was pinned on the floor. She came behind one of them and jumped on their back. She managed to knock one out by hitting them with a lamp. She punched the other two so they would let go of Tori. She did karate moves that she had learned on them and knocked them out. She went to make sure Tori was okay.

"Tori, are you okay?" She didn't answer. "Tori, it's okay. It's just me. Beck is on his way probably with the police. You're okay now." She saw Tori had tears streaming down her face. "Hey, hey, you're fine, everything's okay now." She scooted closer to her and hugged her. Five minutes later, Beck and the police arrived. Jade cleared the door for them. The police took the three boys away and Beck and Jade tried to comfort Tori.

"I'm sorry the way I was toward you guys. I was just angry with everyone, including myself."

"What happened wasn't your fault, it still isn't and I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"No, it's fine, I threw you out of my house, I did that to myself." Beck pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Everything is going to be just fine, those boys are gone and no one's going to hurt you."

"Thank you for helping me Jade." She said when she let go of Beck.

"Hey what are friends for?" Jade said with a smile. She and Tori shared a hug.

Chapter 3

~3 months later~

Everything was back to normal now. Tori moved on from the incident and got on with her life. One day, she felt really sick.

"Hey Tori, are you feeling okay?" Cat asked one day.

"No, I feel terrible." Cat felt her head.

"You don't feel hot; maybe you should go to nurse."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Cat." She tried to walk but fainted.

"Tori!" Cat ran to her side. Beck, Jade, and Andre came running over. "Tori, wake up, please."

"What happened?" Beck said putting his jacket under her head as a pillow.

"She said that she didn't feel well and then fainted." Andre took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1. The ambulance arrived about ten minutes after.

"Come on I'll drive us to the hospital." Cat, Andre, Jade, and Beck all got in Beck's car and Beck drove them to the hospital. Andre called Tori's parents on the way and they said they would meet them at the hospital. They arrived right after her parents. They all waited in the waiting room. After thirty minutes, the doctor came in and told them about Tori's condition.

"She's perfectly fine what she was experiencing was the first stage of her pregnancy. She's about three months along. She's awake you can go in a see her." Tori's parents had shocked looks on their faces.

"My youngest daughter is pregnant. Which one of you boys is the father?" Mr. Vega asked angrily.

"Mr. Vega, none of us is the father. I'll let Tori explain but I will tell you this; the pregnancy wasn't exactly her idea. She didn't even plan to have her first time." Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked at him shocked. They couldn't believe that happened to their little girl. They all went into her room. She looked at the ceiling with tears rolling down her face. The doctors had just told her that she was pregnant. She heard them come in and wanted to hide under her covers like when she was younger and didn't want to go to school.

"Tori, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us what happened to you?" Tori sent a death glare at Beck. He mouth 'sorry'.

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Didn't want us to worry, Tori you're pregnant with the bastard's child."

"Thanks mom, I didn't know that." Tori said sarcastically.

"Don't use that kind of tone with your mother. We will discuss this later." Mr. Vega said trying to remain calm. Her parents left the room. Cat walked over.

"So you're going to have a baby. Can I be the godmother?" Tori chuckled.

"Sure, Cat." Andre came over and sat on chair on the other side of Tori.

"We're here for you anything that you need, just ask us." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I don't want I'm going to do. I can't care for a child. I'm sixteen. What will people at school think?" Jade jumped in.

"Well, one of us will have to be near you at all times, if someone says something to you, we'll stand up for you."

"Thanks Jade." Tori was released from the hospital a few days later. The next few weeks, Tori has tried to hide what happened in the school. The only people who know are Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and of course, Jade and Beck. As promised, one of the students was with Tori every minute. Jade was mostly with her since the whole incident, Jade has been much more of a friend to Tori. Months later, Tori's pregnancy is getting much more noticeable. She showed up to school one day wearing a blue maternity dress. Andre slid next to her against the lockers.

"Hey pretty lady." Tori's turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, shut up. We both know I look terrible." Andre took the opportunity to tease her a bit.

"Well, maybe if we take your hair and fluff it a bit." Tori pushed him. "Hey I'm only kidding. So who walked you to school today?"

"Myself."

"You walked to school alone. Tori we had a deal."

"Andre, no on e has said one thing about me being pregnant. I think I'm safe."

"Alright, but you know that if anyone says anything to come find one of us right?" Tori nodded. "Good, come on let's go to class." Andre walked her to class. At lunch they discussed their plans for the afternoon.

"Well, Jade and I are going to catch a movie any of you want to tag along?"

"I'll go it's on the way to the doctor's office. I need to stop in there."

"Is there something wrong, Tori?" Cat asked.

"No, I just forgot to make an appointment the last time I was there." Cat nodded. "So what are you guys seeing?"

"We will figure that out when we get there."

"I hear Beastly is good."

"I heard that too, we should see that." Jade said.

"Then that's what we'll see. I'll meet you and Tori outside right after school."

"Okay." At that moment bell rang. "Oh, got to go to class. See you later." She kisses Beck and goes to class with Tori. Throughout class Tori clutched her stomach. "Hey, Tori, you okay?" Jade whispers. Tori just nodded. At the end of class, Jade takes Tori into the bathroom. "You're not okay, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like something's wrong with the baby."

"That's it, you're not coming to the movies, we are taking you to the hospital." Jade says as she pulls Tori towards where Beck is waiting. "We're taking a detour. Tori needs to go to the hospital. She was clutching her stomach all through class and she feels like there's something wrong with the baby."

"Alright let's go. Tori I feel an objection coming, I don't want to hear it." Tori just nods. When they get to the hospital, Tori was taken in for examination. A few minutes later, the doctor came out.

"She's fine and so is the baby. She was experiencing pain due to the fact that the baby is growing so it's putting strain on her. She has to take the afternoons off for the rest of the pregnancy."

"But that's three months. She'll fall too far behind." Jade said.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way to unsure that she doesn't lose her life during delivery."

"Whoa, hold up, what do you mean lose her life? Are you telling me that Tori could die during birth?" Beck asked horrified.

"Since she's so young, yes." Beck and Jade fell into chairs and breathed heavily.

"Can we see her?" The doctor nods. They both go to see Tori. They tell her what the doctor says. She looks at her stomach.

"Then, I'll take the afternoons off; I'm not dying on this baby." Beck smiled.

"That a girl." Beck said. Tori smiled.

Chapter 4

Throughout the next three months, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie helped her. On the day of delivery, Beck and Andre helped her through it. They let her squeeze their hands and she pushed. 20 minutes later, Tori was holding her little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful, Tori."

"Yeah, Tor. What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know."

"I think she looks like a Lilith, Lilly for short." Jade said looking at the small girl in Tori's arms.

"I think you're right. You like that name, huh? You like Lilith?" Tori cooed to her daughter. She gave a slight coo and Tori giggled. "Lilith is it. Would any of you like to hold her?" No one spoke up. "Okay, then, Jade would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, I don't think that's good idea."

"Don't be silly, here." Tori gently placed the infant in Jade's arms. Jade adjusted her arms so she wouldn't hurt the baby. "You look very natural." Jade bit her lip to stop tears from forming in her eyes.

"Tori, she's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do? How am I going to give her love and everything she deserves? Most importantly what am I supposed to tell her when she asks about her dad? I don't which one of those bastards is the father." Tori wiped tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't think about that right now. I think you need the baby's love. Jade, give Tori the baby." Jade didn't hear Andre she was smiling and cooing at the baby. "Jade!"

"Huh, what?"

"Give the baby to Tori."

"Oh, here we go. Go see mommy." Jade cooed to the child as she placed her in Tori's arms. Tori looked at her baby and sighed.

"How could something so perfect come for something so imperfect?" No one knew the answer. "Well, it doesn't matter now, the important thing is that she's here, she's safe and healthy and she has her mommy."

Chapter 5

The next few days were a strain on Tori. After she was released she would only get about three hours sleep because Lilly kept waking up. Tori did discover something though as long as Lilly was near her, she would remain calm. One day, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck came over after school. Tori immediately went to get Lilly from daycare and brought her home. "Look who's here Lilly. It's your Aunt Cat and Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre and Uncle Beck." Tori sat down on the couch. Cat went over to her.

"May I hold her Tori?"

"Of course, sit down and I'll give her to you." Cat sat down and Tori gave her the baby.

"Oh, every day I see her she gets cuter." Cat cooed. "She's going to be a very beautiful girl. You better find a man to beat off the boys."

"Oh, please, if this girl thinks she's going out she has another thing coming. She has a mother, three aunts, two uncles, and two grandparents that the boy has to impress first." They all laughed.

"And hopefully a father by then." Andre said.

"That would be nice, but for right now she has all of us."

"You do too, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Andre I know." Just then Lilly began to cry. "Uh oh, someone's hungry. I'll get her one of the bottles." Tori left to heat a bottle. The doorbell rang. "Can one of you get that?"

"Sure Tori." Cat said. She shifted Lilly so she was resting her head on Cat's shoulder and answered the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tori Vega."

"That's me, is there a problem?" Tori said giving the bottle to Cat.

"No, no problem, I'm from the hospital and I just wanted to make that you and the baby is fine. Standard issue for young mothers."

"That's fine and yes, Lilly and I are just fine."

"Good to hear. Okay I'm all done have a nice a day." The man left.

"Uh, Tori, why won't she take her bottle?" Tori took her baby and tried to give the bottle to her. "See she won't take it."

"Are you not hungry, honey? I'll try later." Tori put the bottle back in the fridge. She came back and plopped on the couch.

"You okay?" Andre asked.

"I will be. I haven't been getting that much sleep at night. Lilly loves waking mommy up." Tori said smiling at Lilly.

"Well, what if we spend the night this weekend so you can get some sleep?" Andre suggested.

"You guys don't deserve that. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't we suggested. Everyone's cool with it right guys."

"Absolutely, anything to spend more time with Lilly." Jade said.

"I don't have any plans this weekend. I'm free as a bird." Cat said.

"My weekend has never been freer. I'm in." Beck said.

"So it's settled. We are going to go and get our stuff and we will be back in a bit." They all left and Tori looked at Lilly.

"You are a miracle worker you know that." Tori put Lilly in her crib and made it downstairs just in time to see her friends come back in. "Hey that was quick."

"We had a reason to be quick; and Jade threatened me to hurry. Said that if I didn't hurry she'd hurt me real bad." Beck said.

"Aw, thanks Jade." Tori said jokingly.

"No problem, where's Lilly?"

"Upstairs, hopefully sleeping." Tori said. "Okay, so what are we going to do tonight?" Jade looked at Beck and he nodded. He went over to her and picked her up. "Beck! What are you doing?"

"He's taking you upstairs and you're going to sleep. If Lilly wakes up, we'll take care of her." They all followed Beck upstairs. By the time they made it upstairs, Tori had fallen asleep in Beck's arms. Beck laid her in the bed and covered her up with a blanket. Just then Lilly woke up. "I've got her. Come here, Lilly." Jade picked up Lilly and she quieted down.

"That was easy."

"Relax, Beck, it's not always that easy. Here sweetie go see Uncle Beck while I get you a bottle." They both left Tori's room and went downstairs. Beck was still holding Lilly. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked just like Tori. Beck was taken out of his thoughts when Jade came back with a bottle. She tested it and then gave it to Beck. He began to feed her. He smiled the whole time. Jade saw how happy he was when he was holding Lilly and it made her think. "Beck, you would never leave me for Tori because she has Lilly would you?" Beck looked at her shocked that she would ask such a thing.

"Jade, if you want to get rid of me, you need to do better than that." He said with a chuckle. Lilly cooed in his arms. Beck and Jade laughed. After the feeding, Jade took Lilly and burped her. She put her on her back on the floor. Lilly wrapped her fingers around Jades thumbs. Jade somehow switched to motherhood and began to play her. She was gently swinging her arms and blowing raspberries on her tummy. Beck stood and watched the whole scene. He smiled at the thought of Jade making a great mother. Just then, he heard Tori coming down the stairs. He ran over and stood in her way. "Oh no, you march right back up those stairs and go back to sleep."

"Beck, I've been sleeping for almost two hours. I think I'm rested, I need to take care of my daughter."

"Vega, we've got it now listen to Beck. Mommy's so difficult isn't she, Lilly."

"Thank you, Jade, that's it, turn my own child against me. Hey!" Beck lifted her again and carried her upstairs. "Seriously, this is the second time you've done this today."

"And I'll keep doing it when you refuse to sleep."

"Beck, Lilly is my responsibility, not yours and Jade's."

"Hello we're here too." Andre said. Tori looked at them. "Tori, it's fine. We've got it. We're all taking shifts throughout the night. Go upstairs, the only time we better here you up is to either get a drink to use the bathroom."

"Fine!" Tori said. She let Beck carry her upstairs. "Beck, why are you doing this? Before Lilly, you were never this nice to me." Beck placed her on her bed.

"I want to help. I know what you're thinking and no you aren't a charity case. I just know that you can't do this by yourself. So we all want to help." Tori smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, Tori." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Okay, who wants to take the first shift?" Beck asked as he came downstairs.

"Let's make a system. Each time that Lily wakes up throughout the night, someone else takes her." Cat suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll take this shift and then you guys can call the next one." Jade said. Everyone agreed. The day went by fast before they knew it, it was ten o'clock. "Wow, the day came and went." Lilly had fallen asleep three hours ago and hadn't woken up.

"Let's get out stuff set up." Andre said. Beck and he pushed the couches away from the center of the floor and everyone set up their sleeping bags. They had brought Lilly's cradle downstairs so she didn't wake up Tori. At one in the morning, Lilly woke up, so did everyone else.

"I got her." Andre said. He got up and picked up Lilly. He gently rocked her until she fell asleep. When she did, Andre put her back in her crib and lay back down to go to sleep. He fell asleep almost instantly. Beck was still lying awake. He couldn't shake this feeling he had. He knew that he had to help Tori, but how? He couldn't sleep over every night. He brought out of his thoughts by someone creeping down the stairs. He sat up in time to see Tori stop at the end of the stairs. She looked around and must not have seen Beck, she snuck into the bathroom. Beck followed her and stayed outside the door. He listened and didn't hear anything. He listened closer and heard her talking to someone.

"I don't care if you know she's yours or not. No, you don't understand. You will never come anywhere near my daughter. You raped me and you want to be part of my child's life. In your dreams and even then I'll keep her safe and away from the bastard that is her father." She walked out of the bathroom and into Beck.

"I thought you didn't know who the father is."

"I don't, that guy just figured it since he was… the last one." Beck wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She almost fell since she was so tired. Beck picked her up for the third time and carried to her room. He put her on the bed and looked into her eyes. He saw something he thought he would never see in her… fear.

"Tori, listen to me. I won't let that guy anywhere near your daughter." Tori smiled and thanked him. "No problem." He gently kissed her forehead and pulled back. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered that kiss that they shared her second day of Hollywood Arts. Ever since then, he had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her again. "I'm sorry Jade." He whispered before kissing Tori. Tori's eyes widened but then slowly closed. She put her hand up and caressed his cheek. He pulled back and Tori looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Tori; I've just been wondering what it would be like to kiss you again; after that kiss your second day." Tori looked at him and yawned.

"Look it's too early for this. Let's just pretend that never happened and get back to our normal lives." Beck nodded and left. He went downstairs and feel asleep as did Tori.

Chapter 6

~3 years later~

It's been a rough three years since Tori's rape and the birth of Lily. Beck and Jade are still going strong and have proven their love to one another on a number of occasions. Andre finally worked up the courage to ask Tori out and she obviously said… no. Fake out! She said yes of course. Today is Lilly's third birthday and Tori and Andre are decorating for the party. Lilly was upstairs trying to be a 'big girl' and brush out her long light brown curls just like her mother's and her icy blue eyes looking back at her from her mirror just like her father. She bounded down the stairs calling for her mom the whole time.

"Lilly honey, what's wrong?" Tori asked as she met her toddler at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, I look pretty." Lily said as she moved her with hips. Tori smiled and slightly laughed. She called for Andre and told Lily to tell him what she said. "I look pretty." Andre smiled and lightly laughed.

"Yes, you do sweetie, how about we go upstairs and I help you look prettier?" Lilly nodded and held up her arms for her mother. Tori picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room. She put Lilly down in front of the vanity and started to brush out the knots that her daughter had left in her hair. "Do you want your hair down or in a ponytail today?" Lily thought for a minute.

"Down." Tori nodded and took her sides and fastened them with a bow hair clip. She helped her into her brand new sparkly purple and pink party dress. She put on the sparkly shoes that matched her dress. Lilly and Tori descended the stairs as Beck, Jade, and Cat walked in. "Uncle Beck, Aunt Jade, Aunt Cat." The little girl squealed as she ran toward them with her arms out. Jade picked up the child and hugged her. Cat was next then Beck. As the party got into full swing, a man walked through the door. "Kyle!" Lilly yelled as she ran toward him. Tori whipped her head around at the name. Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Rex all did the same.

"Hey, who's that dude?" Rex asked. No one had the answer. Tori walked over.

"Mommy this is my special friend that I tell you about. He come to the school and talk to me." Tori nodded and smiled at her daughter. She quickly took her daughter from the man.

"Honey, why don't you go see if Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade will help you with your presents." Lilly beamed at the word 'presents' and ran toward her aunt and uncle. Andre came over to her and took her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" Beck and Jade heard her and Beck picked her up and turned her so she wouldn't see what he knew was about to happen. Jade distracted her with one of her new toys.

"It's my daughter's birthday."

"You don't know that she's yours." Kyle just laughed.

"Oh Tori, sweet, sweet naïve Tori. I've always known I've known since the moment you found out you were pregnant."

"And you've visiting her all this time? You stay away from her. As far as the law is concerned… oh wait you don't care about the law or else you wouldn't have raped me in the beginning!" Kyle smacked her across the face. Lilly jumped at the sound of the smack and Beck rubbed her back even though rage was his veins. Andre stepped in front of Tori.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Andre said as he gave him a death glare.

"Oh please you threaten me?" Kyle said with a smug grin. Andre lost it and attacked him.

"DADDY!" Lily screamed who had managed to turn her head. Kyle looked at Andre then at Tori. He grabbed Andre's collar and pulled him up.

"She thinks you're her father?" He turned to Tori. "She thinks he's her father?" Kyle didn't waste a moment. He attacked Andre with all the rage he had bottled up. Andre fought back hard. He grabbed a lamp and beat him over the head. Kyle fell to the floor unconscious. Andre looked over at Tori who was terrified. She got up and hugged Andre. He got up with her still in his arms. Beck brought Lily over to Tori who immediately took her daughter in her arms. Lily was silent though. She didn't say a word.

"Lily honey, it's okay. He was a bad man and can't hurt you." Tori hugged her little girl close. "I think it's safe to say that the party is over. Thank you all for coming. I promise, we will have a real party for her when all this will have faded in our memory." Tori looked at Andre and her little girl. She kissed her cheek and held her close.

Chapter 7

That night after putting Lily to bed, she went over to Andre's room. She knocked and entered. She lie down on the bed and snuggled close to him. She looked at him with fear in her eyes that she hadn't shown since right after Lily was born and all her friends spent the night. He kissed her. She rested her head between his shoulder and the pillow. They must have been more tired than they thought because next thing they knew, they felt something down by their feet. They woke up and looked down. They saw Lilly cuddling her teddy bear and lying down by their feet. She fell asleep instantly. Andre got up and brought her up by them. She was placed between them. She kissed her head and went back to sleep as did Andre.

The next morning, Tori woke up and found the bed empty. She smelled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and French toast." She sat up and stretched. She put on a robe and went downstairs. She smiled as she crept behind Andre and flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey when's breakfast?" Andre turned around and kissed her.

"In about ten minutes. Lilly is in the living room watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Tori looked over and saw her little girl looking back at her.

"Come mommy. Come watch." Tori smiled and went over to her little girl. She placed her on her lap.

"Sweetie, can we talk about what daddy did last night?" Lilly nodded looking at her mother. "Well, you don't have to worry about daddy doing that again because, that man won't come near us again. Daddy told grandpa and he made sure that the man can't see us. Okay, do you understand?" Lilly nodded again and turned her attention back to the characters made to make children laugh. Lily watched and laughed as Mickey and the gang danced and sang. Tori shifted Lily back to the couch and went to answer the door after hearing the bell. She opened it to find Cat and Beck. "Hey, what's up guys?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to see how you were after yesterday." Cat said coming in with Beck followed.

"And, we can't to invite you to the second party for Lilly." Beck said picked up Lily and bouncing her. "So what do you say, Lilly, you want to have another birthday party?" Lilly nodded eagerly. "Okay, try and get mommy and daddy to say yes." Lilly looked at Tori.

"Pwease mommy, pwease daddy. I want a weal pawty." Tori's heart melted just as it always does when her daughter brings out guilt. She gave in as she mostly does.

"Okay, sweetie, we can go to the party." Lily squealed with delight. Tori smiled as Andre laughed. He had come out of the kitchen when the door bell rang. They all got ready then went to the park where the party was held.

Chapter 8

Arriving at the party, Tori and Andre saw every one of their friends. They all came out for the party. Tori and Andre greeted everyone. Since it was her daughter's birthday, Tori decided to sing a song just as she does every birthday. She sang the same song she sang to Trina for her birth week. Lilly was smiling throughout the whole song.

"Tell mommy to sing another song." Andre whispered in her ear. Lilly beamed.

"Mommy, sing more." Lilly said. Tori smiled.

"What song baby?" Just as she finished she heard music behind her. She whirled around and saw Andre with his keyboard playing "Tell me you love me". Tori smiled and went over to Lilly. She picked her up and held her as she sang. Lilly hugged Tori's neck as she swayed with the song. At the end of the song, Lilly was asleep. Tori put her on a blanket under a tree so she would always be in her sight. Andre came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tori leaned against him.

"I know that this is Lilly's party, but I have a present for you." Tori turned around and asked what it was. Andre dug in his pocket and took out a box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" Tori stood in her spot and gasped. She held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Yes, Andre, yes. I would love to marry you." Just then, they heard Beck scream with rage. They both ran to where the rest of the party was. "What's going on?" Beck turned to her.

"I'll tell you, your new BF is pregnant!" Tori looked at Jade. She slightly nodded her head. Tori ran over to Jade and hugged her.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Tori told both of them. "Wait, this is good news right?" Jade looked at Beck. He had seen how easy it was taking care of Lilly so he was kind of happy to be having a kid of his own. He draped an arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Absolutely. This is terrific news." Beck said as he kissed her. Tori smiled. "By the look on the face, either you have good news too or you're really happy about the baby."

"Both. Andre just proposed to me and I said yes." Cat quickly ran to Tori and engulfed her in a hug. Jade and Beck were next. "Okay, enough about me. How far are you, Jade?"

"Only about two months. Tori did it hurt?" Tori turned from her.

"Oh no not at all, it was the natural thing in the world." Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay now, say that to my face." Tori looked over.

"Oh my God, it was the most traumatic thing in the world I thought I was going to die, but that's just me." Jade gulped. She was used to pain but not that intense. She pushed the thought out of her head and was just happy to be having a little one.

Chapter 9

~12 years later~

Everything worked out in everyone's favor. Tori and Andre got married along with having another child; a little boy which they named Michael Jacob. Lilly is now 15 years old and Michael is 10 years old. Beck and Jade got married shortly after baby Melanie was born. Cat and Robbie began to date and got married. Cat is currently pregnant and wants to name the baby Cupcake. Robbie bought her a puppy that she could name Cupcake if they name the baby a real name. Since Cat is still her bubbly self, she agreed. They came up with Madison for a girl and Jackson for a boy. Little did they know that they would get to use both names; yes Cat had twins. Melanie is 12 and Madison and Jackson are 9. Everyone still sees each other. Kyle is still serving his sentence of 30 years to life in prison. Lilly never sees him and has long forgotten the incident at her third birthday. No one speaks of it and everyone tried their best to forget it. Andre adopted Lilly shortly after the wedding. Jade and Tori still have their strong friendship with the occasional snippy remarks. Lilly still sees all of her "aunts and uncles". The children have sleepovers all the time. All of them got into Hollywood Arts and carrying out their parents' legacy. Sikowitz still teaches and as crazy as ever. If possible, he actually got crazier. He still goes to school bare foot; he still comes to class through the window, and of course still throws balls at people. Cat and Robbie are engaged but haven't set an actual date. As for the children, Lilly still has her light brown hair and icy blue eyes. Her hair goes down her back and is curly at the ends just like her mother. Michael has dark hair just like his father and put in the same type of braids as Andre. It is short and never goes past his shoulders. Melanie has dark hair like her parents. She put in blue and pink highlights; much to Jade's protest about the pink. She is definitely a girly girl. She wears skirts and pretty tops. She has her room pink and purple. She does have some of Jade in her because she has a dark outfit that she wears on her mother's birthday just for her. Above all, she is loved as much as any child with loving parents. Madison is just like her mother and Jackson is just like his father. Madison dyed her hair red like her mom just not that noticeable so more like red highlights. Jackson got his own puppet and named it Rex Jr. Cat hated the idea of her son actually having a puppet being that Rex "died" years ago. Above all, each and every one of the children are loved by their families and the gang.

THE END!


End file.
